Cliff
Cliff is a character from Harvest Moon. He was picked up before the canon/plausible fighting ability rule, so this character would no longer be a valid choice. Background Cliff is one of several bachelors that appears in early incarnations of Harvest Moon, including Harvest Moon 64, Back to Nature, Friends of Mineral Town, More Friends of Mineral Town, and with token appearances in at least two recent Harvest Moon titles. The character portrayed by the player, who's been around since the spring of 2007, draws elements from several of these games because almost nothing is consistent between any of these games. The character has only ever been played by his player and was switched out a single time before being switched back to by the end of the month. Involvement The involvement of the Wandering Falconer is fairly extensive, though minor in its impact. Originally arriving in the Multiverse through the Green Hills zone, he found himself on the outskirts of Tower's Gate, where he would take up residence for a short while with a small family. He would embark on a quest in the world of Termina that would eventually win him the title of "Protector of Termina". Upon his return, he found Tower's Gate in ruins, and quickly began to hate the heroes of the Multiverse for allowing the city to fall to the villains. During an observance of the Starry Night he managed to come into an encounter with the Crazed Clown Kefka. After a desperately one-sided fight, Cliff submitted to the Magicite Mage and assisted the villain and his cohorts in getting information on the hero's stronghold, the Sanctuary of Light. Shortly before the attack on the Sanctuary of Light was to commence, Cliff encountered a young woman named Daryl and a man named Raguna, one of which knew the treachery of Kefka, the other having come from the Falconer's world. They convinced him, along with his already guilty conscience, to turn against Kefka and his conspirators. This would result in a fight with one B.B. Hood that he and Raguna would have to retreat from. Shortly after this the Refreshing Wave occurred. When Cliff came to, he was situated in one of the warehouses outside of the new Tower of Twilight. He would go on to form the Forgotten Hunters with Ratchet, whom he had come close to fighting with for blaspheming the Harvest Goddess, and a strange red headed Nobody named Axel. Cliff would remain uninvolved in larger conflicts in the world, only going so far as to rescue Tails from Gerudo Pirates in Termina and then allying the Hunters with the Fox's faction, the Valorians. Cliff would die shortly before the Forgotten Hunter's fortress in Ikana was destroyed by one of Kefka's cronies, Luxord, and even upon his resurrection by one of Termina's native fairies he would try to maintain a certain neutrality towards everything and everyone, despite the attack that destroyed the one of the things he devoted his life towards. In a desperate attempt to keep the Forgotten Hunters from falling apart, Cliff left to establish a new base for the Hunters on a deep space world called Mars. He would not be heard from for several months, in which the Forgotten Hunters disbanded. Upon his return, Termina had become flooded with Hylian refugees trying to escape the onslaught of a takeover. With the help of a young Sheikah Priest named Joshua they managed to free Ikana of spirits and provide a safe home for the refugees. Following this, Cliff wallowed in self pity at having let the Forgotten Hunters fall apart. It was in his pity he decided he might try to reform the faction and seemingly like a gift from above, Sheik appeared to him. They shared a common enemy in; Ganondorf and with the help of one Indiana Jones, reformed the Forgotten Hunters, whose new headquarters would be centered in the catacombs beneath the Tower of Twilight, in the ruins of the Old Tower's Gate tower. Powers and Capabilities Cliff's strategy relies largely on his equipment. The most important piece is an old Christmas present that grants +4 IP to his potion's effects. With his quick slots laden with DP restoration potions, he can continually dodge and keep his DP topped off while spamming specific attacks for specific situations. While he's dodging attacks, another piece of equipment deal damage back to the attacker, forcing the attacker to use up more of their DP if they wish to avoid taking any damage what so ever. If the don't dodge the "damage back";effect, constantly attacking Cliff will slowly whittle away their health. Trivia *Despite being his player's main account and having been around for roughly 3 years, Cliff has yet to hit Rank 2. *Cliff appears near the center of the recent incarnation of the Banner. *Cliff has only ever fought a single RP fight, which was against Kefka. Exterenal Links *Tattered Knapsack (Storage Topic) Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters